The present disclosure relates to an entry port and the method of making the same. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an entry port wherein a lip on the rim of the hole of the plate is rolled over a lip on a cylinder to secure the plate and the cylinder of an entry port.
An entry port is a typical passage by which a cable enters into a structure or a building. A flat plate with a hole in it is associated with part of the wall of the structure or building. A cylinder is attached to the rim of the hole in the flat plate, and the cylinder extends into the wall when the entry port is used.
Previously, the cylinder and the plate with a hole were riveted together using a flange. A gasket had to be placed between the two components to seal them.
The advantages of the entry port disclosed herein will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.